First Day of School
by Team Edward Rocks
Summary: Its about renesmee cullen and her first day of middle school.
1. Chapter 1

**Renesmee (Vanessa) Cullen Growing Up**

**Chapter 1:First Day of Middle School**

**It was a normal Monday morning and my mom was telling me to hurry up or I was going to be late for my first day of Middle School. My mom says that Forks Middle School is a good school. I doubt that. On the way to school I was thinking about a lot of stuff but mostly how am I going to explain to everyone how my summer was….**

**Once I got to school at school I saw my friends and I ran up to them. Everyone was talking about there summer. Then I heard " So Vanessa how was your summer?" it took me a while but then I realized it was Karleigh.**

**"Oh hey. My summer was well kinda boring. All I did was swim in the lake behind my house. So how was your summer?"**

**" Great! Me and Ashley went to summer camp that kinda sucked but it was fun cuz I saw my dream man. He was tall, brown hair, and lets just say he was really hot! Wait that's all you did this summer? Oh come on. I know that the Vanessa Cullen had a better summer than that."**

"**Well, actually my summer was better than that. Me and my parents went to Italy to see my Aunt Elsie and now my Uncle Corin get married. The bad thing was I was in the wedding but my dress was so pretty."**

**" That sounds more like your family. Well there's the bell talk to you later." **

**"Ok bye." While I was walking to my first hour I notice that I didn't see Taylor, Scotty, or Ellie. Then when I went into my first class I saw all of them there. Scotty was talking to sierra . Taylor was texting Joel probably. And Ellie was just sitting there waiting for someone to talk to her.**

**I went up to Ellie and said hi but I notice that she was really sad. Then she looked up at me and said " Hey V. Plz don't ask how my summer was it sucked and that's all I'm going to say." After that she turned around and didn't say much the rest of the hour. Taylor and Scotty talked to me like normal. **

**The rest of the day was ok in till 7th hour. The only reason 7th hour was awesome is because Karleigh was in that class and so was that guy, but once I got a real good look at him I realized that was Jacob. I guess during the summer he grew a lot. So by the time the end of the day I was able to say that the first day of school was ok. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Later that Night

**After the first day of school I was so ready to go home and see Aunt Elsie and Uncle Corin since the Volturi let them stay with us for a while so that I could see them and so that my dad could hang out with his twin sister again. Once I was home for about maybe two or three hours I got a phone call from Scotty. It took me awhile to realize it was him since he never calls me anymore but I answered anyway and said, " Hey Scotty what are you up to?"**

**"Oh nothing much other than just wondering when how your first day of school was. That's all."**

**" Well my day was ok the teachers are nice and well I found out that Jacob Black Jr. is now going to our school to." There was a long awkward silence on the phone before he said anything.**

**" Oh that's nice. So do u have any classes with him? And honestly do u like him still?" After he said those last 7 words his voice sounded really sad.**

**"Um I have 7****th**** hour with him that's all. And well no I don't like him anymore. I like someone else now. So don't worry about that."**

**"Oh ok that's cool I guess. Well I have to go. So bye V." Then he hung up before I could say bye but then I realized that after I told him that he sounded much happier.**

**Then Taylor called me," Hey tay how was your day?"**

**"It was ok I guess. Joel didn't talk to me all day today and I found out something that would make you feel really good."**

**"I'm sorry Joel didn't talk to you today. If its about Scotty liking me I already figured it out because he called me right before you did and asked if I still liked Jacob Jr. and I said no. he acted so happy."**

**" Darn you V you take all the fun of telling you things. Its ok I guess that's how mind readers are I guess."**

**"Lol real funny tay. Well I'm sorry but I have to go. So bye."**

**I was so tired that night I was so happy that I could crawl in my nice warm bed. I guess I was so tired I feel right a sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Do I really love my best friend?**

Once I finally realized that my alarm has been going off for an half an hour I finally got up. I was running so late so I didn't have time to straighten my hair. Which I always do but when I don't my hair is so curly. Once I got down stairs I could tell that tonight my family and I would be playing baseball since it was going to be a huge thunderstorm tonight.

**Once my mom drove me to school it was raining really hard all ready. I said bye and hurried up to school. The person I saw first was Scotty he was so happy so I went over to him and said, " Hey Scotty. So not to seem mean but why are you so happy today?"**

" **Its ok that you asked. The reason I'm so happy is because I have a girlfriend." All I could think was. WHAT! WHO! WHEN! **

"**Oh that's good. So who is the lucky girl?" I was hoping that it wouldn't be Darby. **

" **I think you know who it would be." I just looked really confused. " I guess not. Well anyway its Darby." WHAT!**

" **Oh that's cool I hope you guys good luck. Um tonight its going to thunderstorm so is your family coming over and going to play baseball with us or not?" I hope he says he will come.**

" **I think we are coming. But if we do your family is toast!" Oh good he's still the same old Scotty. **

"**Oh whatever. Your family is toast! Remember me and my dad are the fastest ones in this town." Which we are.**

"**Hey guys what are you guys talking about. Oh wait I know what your talking about. Its about me and Scotty going out." God does she have to rub it in my face or what?**

"**Oh hey Darby. Well ill talk to you later Scotty. I think Taylor is here so I'm going to talk to her. Bye guys." I have to tell Taylor right away.**

**I found Taylor. She was in the gym. " Hey Taylor. So did you that Scotty and Darby are going out?" **

" **Wait did you just say that Scotty and Darby are going out?" She was as shock as I was.**

"**Yup you heard right." I wish she didn't though.**

" **Oh my god I cant believe that!" **

"**I know I almost cried when he told me." OMG did I just say that!?**

" **Wait you almost cried? I thought you didn't like Scotty like that?" she noticed that I said that.**

"**Um about that. I really do like him like that but I never said anything because I thought it would ruin our friendship. I'm glade I told you."**

"**Wow. I wish you would have told me that sooner."**

"**Well I guess we should get to class and get this day over with." **

" **Yeah I guess, but don't be sad all day ok. Plz promise me that."**

"**Ok I promise I wont be sad all day just most of the day."**

" **Lol fine I guess that's good enough. See yeah."**

**Well most of the day rained, but it was a good thing because it will be more fun to play in the mud. When I got to my last hour I saw Karleigh and she was finally talking to Jacob. I walked over to my seat and Ellie came over and started talking to me. "Hey Vanessa. How was your day?"**

"**Oh hey Ellie. It was ok I guess. So how was yours?"**

" **Mine was pretty good. There is something you aren't telling me and I want to know." Crap she noticed my bad mood.**

"**Scotty has a girlfriend. And its Darby. That's why I'm in a sad mood."**

"**Oh I'm sorry. Wait you like him more then a friend?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Ill call you tonight if I'm not busy tonight ok Ellie." **

"**Ok fine talk to you later."**

**Later that night my family was about to leave to play baseball, but I decided not to go. Then Scotty's family got there. My mom told them that I was "sick" and I wont be able to play. "Well I hope you feel better V." That was Scotty who said that. Then in a whisper he said to himself "I will miss you so much." **

**Then that was the day I realized that I love my best friend. **


	4. Chapter 4

(Ok I know I probably confused a lot of you guys when you read "Do I really love my best friend?" The only reason I put in that chapter in is so that Scotty and Vanessa's friendship can get stronger. The only reason I said that Scotty has a girlfriend because if he has gf V might get a bf. So in my next chapter a few people will get bf's and someone will get jealous. I hope you like)

Chapter 4: Who do I love more? (Scotty's POV)

When I told Vanessa that I was going out with darby she seemed so sad. Then when darby came up and said "Hey guys what are you guys talking about. Oh wait I know what your talking about. Its about me and Scotty going out." I wish she didn't say that.

Oh hey Darby. Well ill talk to you later Scotty. I think Taylor is here so I'm going to talk to her. Bye guys." Vanessa sounded more sad then when her family found out that her grandpa Charlie had cancer.

"**Well ill talk to you later then Vanessa." Darby seemed like she could care less if V was sad or not.**

"**So Scotty what was that all about?" Was darby jealous of V? **

"**I don't know what your talking about," I lied of course I knew there was something wrong. " Its just that she's been having a bad week that all so don't be mean to her ok. Well got to go. See yea later."**

**Later that night when my family went down to the Cullen's I could hear someone crying. I thought crap it's V I wanted to go up to her room and talk to her but her mom came down stairs saying that she was "sick". So I texted her saying, " **_I hope you feel better and maybe you and your grandpa will come play ball."_

**She answered back, "**_Thanks for trying but go suck up to your girlfriend! I will admit to this I REALLY hate that you and darby are going out and also that I L-O-V-E Y-O-U! So I hope you love her because you just lost me as a friend!_

**I didn't know what to say back to her. "**_Well I don't love her much less like her the only reason I went out with her because I felt sorry for her and I thought you would be happy for me since I had girlfriend! I guess not!_

"Well know what I'm not happy for you! Also I have a boyfriend anyway its Nahuel. The other half human/vampire like us."

**All I could think of was WHAT!? WHY!? And WHEN!? **_" Well then I guess you want him so badly after saying you love me. Then I guess you don't love me that much then."_

Vanessa's POV

**Crap I cant believe I just said all that. Yes I'm going out with Nahuel but I also love Scotty. I guess since he's mad at me I guess I should tell him that our friendship is over but do I really want to though? Do I want to lose my best friend?**

"I guess this is the of our friendship then." **I said very sadly. **

**He said, **_" I wish you wouldn't but if that's what you want than fine. Just delete my number from your phone and delete me from your memory all together. Thank you love your old friend but now new enemy Scotty."_

"_Ok you do the same. Ok?" _** I wish I didn't do what I just did.**

"_Already done. So NEVER talk to me again."_

_OK I'm sorry I stopped there I hope you liked it plz review and I will wrote as soon as I can!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Three Years Later (Vanessa POV)

**Dear diary,**

**Its been three long years since iv talked to my best friend and my true love. After we agreed not to be friends anymore. Nahuel called me. I can remember the phone call like it just happened. He said **_**Hey renesmee . What are you up to." **_** Normally he never called me that he always says nessie or say Vanessa.**

"_**Hey Nahuel. Nothin to much. You**_**?" **_** Of course I was doing something yea I was crying because I just got in a fight with Scotty but I didn't want him to be mad at me for crying about that. **_

"**Oh I just got a text from Scotty that said you two aren't friends anymore. I wanted to make sure if you were ok. Also to know why you guys aren't cuz I asked him but he wouldn't say."**

_**Before I said anything I thought CRAP!**__**" It all comes down to that I was mad that he's going out with darby since me and her hate each other." **_**Well after that he said something that I wasn't ready to hear.**

"**Well I guess since my best friend and my girlfriend are mad at each other. I guess I need to lose one. So it was nice going out with you Vanessa."**

"_**Oh ok. I'm sorry you feel that way but it was nice knowing you." **_

**So that was the last time I talked to either of them. Well my 16****th**** birthday is in two weeks. I'm having all the kids in my grade coming. I'm so happy. Well got to go mom wants me to get ready for school.**

**Vanessa**

"Hey mom. I'm ready for another long day of school. With Scotty and Nahuel." Which really I could care less but since I have every class with Scotty it sucks.

"I'm glade to see that you are happy to go to school." Moms they always want to make you feel better but I wish my mom would shut up and leave me alone.

" Vanessa Cullen don't say that about your mother." _But I wasn't I thought it. _" Or think it. You understand me young lady."

"Yes sir. Bye dad. Tell Alice that we need to go shopping so that we can pick a dress for my party and mom you have to come so I'm not over ruled by little pixie aunt Alice power."

"SWEET! I cant wait me and your mother will pick you up after school. Bye Nessie." Only my aunt Alice would get happy about someone wanting to go shopping and wanting her to go with her.

Once we were in the car my mom asked, " Why did you have to drag me with you guys?"

"Why do you drag me to school?"

"Fine You are so much like your father when you do that."

"Love you to mom. Well see you later for a fun night of shopping."

"Hey Vanessa. Did you just say a fun night of shopping? I guess that little evil pixie is taking you and your mom shopping for your dress."

"Yea. Well I wanted to go cuz I need a dress. Yes my mom hates shopping but I need someone there to save me. And rose wont help she will make it worse."

"Yea I guess. Well today are you going to talk to Scotty?" I gave her a look that she only sees when I'm mad. " I guess not then. Well I'll talk to you later then."

In 5th hour. That was the second hour of reading. Out all the people I could be teamed up with the teacher put me with Scotty. I read his mind all he was thinking was, _I'm happy that we get to talk again. I feel so bad since I was the person who broke her and Nahuel up._

"Hey Scotty. I know you think that Nahuel broke up with me because we got in that fight but there is more to it also so don't feel bad about it. Ok."

"Oh Vanessa. Lol you haven't changed a bit. So how man people are coming to your birthday party?"

"Almost every one in our grade but for one person. Well when I mean almost everyone I mean the only person who isn't coming is you."

"Well maybe I can come still if that ok with you?" OMG he is so totally flirting with me! Of course it was ok with me!

"Um I don't know I will have to think about it…… Ok I thought about it and I guess you can come."

"Yup you haven't changed a bit. Ok cool when should I be there?"

"Anytime between 7 and 10. Here's my number so you can call me anytime you want to."

"Ok. Well there is the bell. Talk to you later."

Well the rest of the day was ok. When my mom and aunt picked me up to go shopping I found the perfect dress. I was baby blue with a white ribbons for straps. That was the best day I've had since the fight with Scotty three years ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sweet 16!!!

I am so glade that I'm half vampire cuz with everyone wanting me to do something for my 16th birthday. My mom is yelling at me cuz she was upstairs with my aunt getting everything ready for my party and so she wanted me to get the cake out. By the way my favorite double fudge vanilla and chocolate swirl cake. My dad, my uncle emmet, and my uncle jasper were calling me in the living room for the talk. UGH not that again iv heard that talk about 50 million time this past week. Then my lovely pixie aunt Alice wanted me upstairs so that I could get my dress on and fix my hair & make-up. Then when I was sitting there getting ready I got a text from Scotty.

Scotty: Hey what are you up 2?

Vanessa: Oh nothing much other than that I'm getting my hair pulled by my evil little pixie aunt. You?

Scotty: Nothing other than think of you.

Scotty: Wait I meant to say think or your party.

Vanessa: Oh cool. You can come up if you don't mind my mom putting you to work, my dad and uncles giving you the talk, and my little evil pixie aunt making you look ridiculous.

Scotty: Lol that sucks for you. So other words I hope you survive and ill see you at your party with in the next 15 minutes.

Vanessa: Oh thanks scotty. You're a real good friend.

Scotty: Lol. Ill t2ul.

Everyone was there but for one person. Which was scotty. I was thinking of how I was going to tell scotty that iv had a huge crush on him ever since we met. Then someone came up and said, "Hey Vanessa. Great party." I didn't know who it was but then I realized that it was Ellie.

"Oh hey Ellie. Thanks." I felt like a jerk cuz I was disappointed that it wasn't scotty. Then someone came up to me and said, "WOW you look amazing V." It was scotty thank god.

"Oh hey scotty. Wow to you to. Hey I want to tell you something."

"Hey shut up my parents made me dress up cuz if it was up to me I would of just wore a nice pants and a black button down shirt. But anyway what do you want to tell dr. gilmo?"

My Little Girl is Growing Up (Bella's POV of her daughter turning 16):

It seemed just yesterday when she was able to talk for the first time and now its her 16th birthday. I was yelling at her to get her cake out of the oven. Since I was helping Alice get the party ready. I was about to cut off my annoying and loving husband and his annoying "brothers" cuz they were trying to give our daughter the talk again. I knew my daughter way to well she probably wanted to kill them.

"Vanessa honey. You better hurry up and get ready before everyone gets here."

"Ok mom. I know that everyone will be here soon."

So that was the end of that conversation.

My Little Girl is Growing Up (Edward POV of his daughter turning 16):

It seemed just yesterday when I could hear her thoughts in Bella's stomach and now its her 16th birthday. I was calling her in the living room so that I could talk to her. Well when I mean talk to her I mean me and her uncles giving the talk but that didn't go to well cuz of my loving and sometimes that most annoying sisters Alice and rose and wife Bella were telling me to stop annoying her. Alice told jasper if he wouldn't stop that she was going to move in with Tanya so he stopped. Then Rose told emmet to stop or she is going to take the engine out of his truck so he stopped cuz he loves his truck almost more than rose. Then well bells told me that I better stop or she was going to give the piano to goodwill, so I stopped. Then everyone got there.

Back to Vanessa POV:

" Um this is kinda hard to say but.." Ugh! He has a worried look which didn't make me feel good. " I'm just going to tell you." Then I he leaned down and said "Just hold on I want to try something so stay very still." Then the next thing I know I'm kissing my best friend.

"Um sorry about that. So what did you want to tell me?" Thank god it was dark in the house other than for the various of lights flashing cuz if he could see my face it would be so bright red it wouldn't be funny.

" Um oh yea. I wanted to tell you that well now it's a bit different but anyway I always wanted to try that. What I meant to say was that I have had a huge crush on you ever since we met."

"Well good then. Now I don't feel like a retard for kissing you. But anyway Happy Birthday Vanessa."

"Thanks." Well after that I got a brand new hot pink corvette. It was so cool looking!!!!! But I think all and all my sweet 16 was awesome! I have a boyfriend who use to be my best friend and I have a hot pink corvette. But the best think is that I'm 16!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The First Date and The Other Family Secret: Vanessa POV

**It was the day after my sweet 16 party. I had so much fun. I think my favorite part was that Scotty kissed me and now we are going out. Its so awesome! But after everyone left the family acted really weird I'm not sure why or what happened. Yea I knew my dad was upset that his sister had to leave early but it was something different and my damn dad guarded his thoughts so I don't know what's wrong. I asked everyone what was wrong but they wouldn't tell me and my uncle jasper seemed more stressed than ever. But what ever the problem is will have to wait cuz I have my first date with Scotty tonight. I was just sitting there waiting for scotty to text me when I got a phone call from Elsie. **

**Vanessa: "Hey aunt Elsie what are you up to?"**

**Elsie: "Oh hi Vanessa I thought I called your dads phone. Do you know if he has his phone with him?" **

**Vanessa: "No I'm not sure. But why do you need to talk to him?"**

**Elsie: "Nothin you need to know about at this time."**

**Vanessa: "Not to be rude but if its about the family then it is my business."**

**Elsie: Well if you want to know ask your mother and father. Bye I love you nessie ill talk to you later." Then she hung up on me.**

**I went up to my parents room and they weren't in there so I just went on in and found a letter. It said.**

**Dear Mr. and Mrs. Cullen,**

**I would like to tell you that your son Ej or Edward Jacob Cullen has ran away from the HH/VH or Half Human Vampire Home. He left a note that states he want to come back to you guys and meet his sister fot the first time.**

**Sincerely, **

**Aro**

**OMG! I have a twin brother that I didn't know about. Why would my family not tell me about him? I heard my parents coming up stairs so I just sat on there bed and I just started to cry. When they walked in I asked them.**

" **Why did you keep Ej a secret from me? Is that why everyone is so depressed because he is trying to find the family that betrayed him? Also why would guys send him to hhvh?"**

"**We'll talk about it later its almost time for scotty to pick you up."**

"**Ok whatever you say."**

**Well they were right scotty would be here soon but I wanted to know why they kept me and my brother away from each other. When scotty to come to get me I was very quit and the car ride to the movie theater it was a very awkward silence there. Then scotty started to worry. "Vanessa are you ok?"**

"**Oh sorry. I just found out that I have a twin brother and my parents never told me about him."**

"**Oh I'm sorry Vanessa. Do you want to just forget the movie and dinner. And just go back to my house and talk?"**

"**No. I don't want to ruin our date."**

"**Ok then. What movie do you want to see?"**

"**Um whatever you want to see."**

" **Ok."**

**After the movie we went to dinner. While we were there we talked about my brother and what he might be like and stuff. After he dropped he off he kissed me. And like before I felt like I was kissing an angel.**

**Once I got home I realized something different. When I walked in the living room there was someone sitting in on the couch.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: My Past Without a Family Ej POV

I was 16 years old now I was able to get a job and maybe rent a apartment. I've had at least 30 foster parents I think I stopped counting after 30. I've always been different from everyone. For some reason I have the abilities to see the exact future and to control minds. When I was about 6 was the first time I saw the future. I think it was that I was going to another foster home. What's new? I just saw the future I was in a strangers house and this girl who looks like me kinda and she just stood in front of the door. Well I just bailed out of the stupid half human and vampire home it was the most gay place in the world. Well I guess I should tell you my story.

I was born on September 21, 2008. When I was born my parents gave me away to some very nice people named Elsie and Corin, but when I was about 4 they told me that they couldn't keep me cuz they were my aunt and uncle. And in till I was about 15 I was in so many foster homes and schools people would have thought that i was a trouble maker which I wasn't I really was a good kid. It was just that no one wanted to keep me longer than 6 months. Then when I was about 15 they put me in the crappy half human vampire home or as I call it the home that they put nice people in for no reason or the home you never get out of. And for right now I'm just walking around in Forks, Washington. Then I saw the same future which has never happened to me before. Then I was in some stranger's house and sitting on there big white couch. What a crappy color for a couch? Then some man who I look like his twin said, " Well we like the color white cuz it gives off a happier mood." Ok that was weird that dude knew what I was thinking. " By the way I'm not one of your friends dude I'm your father and this is your mother. And your sister should be home soon." Then some girl walked in who must be my sister. "Yes that is your sister. Her name is Vanessa, I'm Edward, this is Bella. Vanessa honey come hear."

When she talked her voice was so musical, " Yea dad. What do you need?" Ok this sounds wrong but my sister is HOT. Then Edward gave me a look and my sister started to laugh. CRAP! I guess she can read minds that is just lovely. Then she spoke again but this time she was trying not to laugh, "Hi in Vanessa your sister who you think is hot and by the way I just found out today that I have a brother so don't worry this is awkward for me to." Ok that makes me feel much better. So for the last 5 or 6 hours me and my sister talked about a lot of stuff. But our dad yelled at her for staying up so late because she has to go to school. Wait let me rephrase that we have to go to school I cant wait!

I was so happy to go to school. I think I was ready in 5 minutes and Vanessa she didn't want to go at all for some reason. She told me she has 3 really good friends they were Ellie, Karleigh, and Taylor. She showed me pictures of Taylor and Karleigh they seem nice but she said she didn't have one of Ellie. But maybe I can see her today. " EJ TIME TO GO AND STOP DAYDREAMING PLZ!" That was my lovely twin sister. "Ok ok ok I'm coming cool it sis." "Trust me once you get to my school you'll hate it."

Well once I got to school I did hate it but then I saw this really gorgeous red head girl who was walking up to my sister. OMG I cant believe I said a big word and wait what the hell happened to me I never say that about a girl normally its either pretty or hot but never gorgeous! Then I got lost in my thoughts cuz my sister started to talk to her, "Hey Ellie this is the freak of a brother that I told you about." They giggled then _Ellie_ spoke. " LOL! Vanessa your so funny but I don't think your brother is a jerk cuz look at that baby face." AW! That so sweet! Wait I have a baby face!?! " LOL! Ellie wow now you have my bro thinking of if he has a baby face. Well, Ej you have one so cry me a river build a bridge over that and get over it!" Hmm. " Nessie that was so rude and mean!" When I said that she looked so sad and Ellie looked shocked that I said that. " Ok I'm lost what did I say?" No one answered in till Scotty Vanessa's current boyfriend for the time. I guess I shouldn't have said that cuz if looks could kill I would have and ellie and scotty looked confused then scotty finally broke the awkward silence. " So whats up everyone?" That's when he realized v was giving me the glare. " Damn dude you must be in deep shit with Vanessa since shes giving the glare." Well I guess I was right. Well other than having my sister mad at me which sucked cuz I had every class with her and also ellie which was cool. Well once we got home my dad started to laugh and called me in and asked me, " Ej why did you call your sister nessie?"

" Um is this a trick question cuz I'm so confused." " Don't be its just no one calls her that anymore cuz her ex-boyfriend use to call her that and she doesn't want anyone to call her that. So next time don't ok." " Ok dad."

Then the rest of the night was ok. My aunt alice was shopping by herself which might be scary for me, my uncle jasper was making a new video game, emmet was hovering over jasper cuz he wanted to play the video game really badly, my aunt rose working on the cars, my parents well actually I don't know what they are doing and I don't think I want to know either, my sister was texting to karleigh and taylor and talking to ellie on the phone, and for me im trying to listen on my sisters phone call. Then I got caught and she told ellie that I wore oink whitey tidies. Then of course ellie started to laugh then v was nice enough and said jk and then gave me Elle's cell number I gave her a hug. So for the rest of the night I texted ellie and I tormented my sister.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Another Boring Day of School With a New Kid (Ellie's POV)

Oh lovely I get to go to another day of school. I guess school isn't as bad as it use to be since vanessa and scotty are going out, but the bad thing for me is that I don't have a boyfriend. I think everyone does, but of course me. Alyssa is going out with Eric, Karleigh is going out with Jacob, and Vanessa is going out with Scotty. I wish I could have a boyfriend but I don't want to sound desperate. I guess I am but I want a nice, sweet, and kinda cute guy. Then when I got to school I saw Vanessa and she was talking to this very breath taking guy. Then Vanessa said "Hey Ellie this is the freak of a brother that I told you about." WHAT! How could this guy be a freak. He seems so sweet! But he seems like he is thinking really hard. Wait he's staring at me! AW! "LOL! Vanessa your so funny but I don't think your brother is a jerk cuz look at that baby face." Well he does im not going to lie about it. " LOL! Ellie wow now you have my bro thinking of if he has a baby face. Well, Ej you have one so cry me a river build a bridge and get over it!" That was mean for her to say that! Then Ej spoke he had a sweet voice. " Nessie that was so rude and mean!" OMG! No one has called or much would dare to call her that. The last person who called her that they broke up with her. Then Ej asked something stupid, " Ok I'm lost what did I say?" Well yea I would to if I wasn't the first to know about it! No one said anything till scotty Vanessa's boyfriend came up. " So whats up everyone?" Then I looked at vanessa when scotty said this and she didn't even pay attention to her boyfriend and then he noticed that she was giving Ej the glare and not him for once. Then he said, " Damn dude you must be in deep shit with Vanessa since shes giving you the glare." Ugh I hate it when scotty says that stuff its so annoying!

So for the rest of the day it was AWESOME! Cuz I had every class with Ej. I don't think vanessa was to happy about having every class with her brother. I was though. She kept giving me a glare cuz I was always thinking about him for some reason. Then in the middle of math. Thank god it was the last class of the day. I got a text from vanessa.

Vanessa: Hey I know why you keep on thinking of my brother!!!!

Ellie: WHY! And why are you happy about it?

Vanessa: Cuz u have a crush on him and im happy cuz he has a crush on u. You might very very soon have a boyfriend!

Ellie: REALLY HE DOES!

Vanessa: Yup. Just think we can double date when you guys do!

Ellie: YES! Finally there is a guy who likes me!

Vanessa: Lol! Um the teacher is staring at us so ill talk to you 2night.

Ellie: ok.

After school I forgot I had a doctors appointment. So my mom picked me up in my dads old pick-up truck. I hate that truck! Then I saw vanessa and Ej leave in Vanessa's new hot pink corvette. She was so lucky to get a new car. After the doctors I finally got to go home. While I was just staring out of space I got a phone call. It was vanessa. She's a life saver! "Hey v, have I very told you that you're a life saver?"

" I think once or twice. Let me guess you were staring out of space?"

" Yup. You know me way to well."

" That's for sure. So how was the doctors appointment? Lol."

" HORABILE!!! Its not funny!"

" Yea it is. Hold on I think I have a little annoying spy near my door." Then I heard EDWARD JACOB CULLENS GET A WAY FROM MY DOOR! Even though her phone was next to her bed I could hear it like if she had the phone right next to her ear.

" Sorry about that ellie. My brother is so annoying!" Then I said before she could say anything about him. "What ever I doubt he is that annoying."

" Well he can be. I hope you don't mind I gave him your number so he would leave me alone and he wanted it also. And I wanted to tell you something that I didn't want him to hear. This is something no one knows about." I was thinking what would she want to tell me that I didn't already know about.

" That's fine he has my number. Vanessa whats wrong?" She sounded so sad.

" Ellie I think im liking Jake more than scotty. Plz don't tell anyone!" OMG I didn't think it would be that. Her and scotty seem so happy." Ellie there is more than everyone thinks. Me and scotty are always fighting about stuff and he almost slapped me the other day but I ducked before he could. Im worried ellie."

"Vanessa what are you going to do? You cant and wont be treated like this!" I wish I could help her a lot more than I can.

" Well ellie im going to try to break up with him. Hopefully." Im so worried about her she has always wanted to go out with him and now all she wants to do is break up with him. " Ellie im going to go to bed night. And don't worry to much about me. Trust me I know how to take care of myself."

" Ok v." Then she hung up. Of course I was going to worry about her why wouldn't I? Well then I got a text from Ej.

Ej: hey ellie. Just wondering do you know whats wrong with my sister?

Ellie: Yea I do but I cant say. Ill talk to you later im tired and have a lot on my mind so ill talk to you tomorrow.

Ej: Ok ellie.

Then I realized it was almost midnight and I was still wasn't asleep but then out of no where I had a text from vanessa.

Vanessa: Ellie scotty just beaten me up! Im afraid to go home. What should I do?

Ellie: GO HOME AND TELL YOUR PARENTS!

Vanessa: But im afraid cuz my dad has a really bad temper problem and I couldn't deal to hear my father's thoughts.

Ellie: Vanessa go home. Trust me you need sleep. So go home. Im going to bed and hopefully get some sleep night.

Vanessa: Ok ill go home. Night.

I finally got to sleep. But it was 2 in the morning though. Oh well atleast I can get some sleep.

A/n:I hope you liked it! So read and plz review! And I want to tell you that ellie, scotty, Jake, karleigh, Ashley, Alyssa and taylor are all people I know. And im not going out with scotty in real life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Break Up Vanessa's POV

Well late night was horrible!!! I was going to hang out with scotty and a few of his fiends at his house but I didn't know that they were all high and drunk. Let me just say that scotty was the worst. So once I got there he answered the door and gave a hug nothing out of the ordinary. Then once I was inside I could smell the alcohol but I just thought that his brother was having a poker party with a few friends. Was I wrong!!! Scotty took me upstairs and well started to beat me up and his friends thought it was danm funny. By the time I got up it was so sore and I was about to leave when I heard my phone vibrated I had a phone call from tay. I just ignored the phone call. Then I got a text from her.

Tay: Hey you there I know your up plz text me!!!

V: Yea im up but I don't want to talk im sore so ill talk to you tomorrow.

Tay: Ok whatever.

Well then I decided to text ellie. V: Ellie scotty just beaten me up! Im afraid to go home. What should I do?

Ellie: GO HOME AND TELL YOUR PARENTS!

V: But im afraid cuz my dad has a really bad temper problem and I couldn't deal to hear my father's thoughts.

Ellie: Vanessa go home. Trust me you need sleep. So go home. Im going to bed and hopefully get some sleep night.

V: Ok ill go home. Night.

By the time I was home my parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles, and of my brother was waiting for me to walk in the door. Tears were running down my face by now since I was so sore and I could just tell that my uncle jasper was trying to keep my dad calm but it wasn't working. When I walked in the whole family stood up it was kinda creepy if you ask me. I tried to run to my room but my dad was to fast and blocked me from the stairs. I wasn't able to see a mirror but by the way my dad was looking at me I must look really rough. Then finally someone broke the awkward silence but when I realized who it was I wish he didn't say anything,

" What the hell happened to you sis?!" GOD Ej sounded like dad when he says that. " Vanessa answer me! Who did this to you!" By this time I was crying so hard I couldn't see straight.

Its ok v you can tell them. Breath in and out. "Ok I went over to scotty's house earlier and well I didn't know that he was drunk much less high so when I got there I followed him upstairs and well he started to beat me up and his friends just laughed to me." I said it all in one breath. Now im really tired. " Can we plz talk about this tomorrow im tried and dad, em, jazz don't do anything stupid plz." I told them good night and Ej was right behind me going to bed also when he said with tears in his eyes, " Sis why didn't you call me I would have helped you or kicked his ass for you," He took a deep breath and continued, " You can do much better than him you know right. So promise me dump him cuz I know this isn't the first time he did it to you." He said and giving me a hug.

"Night eddie." Well that night once again I cried my self to sleep.

Ej's POV

I was so worried about my sister I couldn't stop thinking about her. It was 10:30 and she still wasn't home. I don't know who was more worried me or my dad. Then she walked in the door. THANK YOU GOD!!! Then I felt like an over protective brother/father, " What the hell happened to you sis?!" I just realized I wasn't breathing so I took a breath and said, " Vanessa answer me! Who did this to you!" I wanted to now because I saw her crying. Then she spoke.

"Ok I went over to scotty's house earlier and well I didn't know that he was drunk much less high so when I got there I followed him upstairs and well he started to beat me up and his friends just laughed to me." I was going to kill those son-of-bitches. She looked really tired and said, " Can we plz talk about this tomorrow im tried and dad, em, jazz don't do anything stupid plz." Lol she was worried that _they _were going to do something stupid. She should be worried that _I'll _do something stupid. Well I was going up to bed and I also needed to talk to v. " Sis why didn't you call me I would have helped you or kicked his ass for you," then I took a deep breath and continued, "You can do much better than him you know right. So promise me dump him cuz I know this isn't the first time he did it to you." I said giving her a hug. Then she said. "Night eddie." Well then we went to bed. It hurt me to hear her cry herself to sleep. Then I fell asleep.

Vanessa's POV

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

UGH! I was so sore I didn't want to get up and face scotty. I grabbed by phone and texted taylor.

Vanessa: Hey its me. Plz answer me I need to tell you something.

Tay: Hey what's wrong?

Vanessa: Im breaking up with scotty today because he's beaten me up a few times and last night was really bad.

Tay: HE DID WHAT TO YOU?!

Vanessa: Its ok tay im going to break up with him so be ready for the tears. Well g2g need to get to school.

Tay: Ok.

Once I got to school my car was the second car there. The other car was one of soon to be my ex-boyfriends best friends car. I looked at Ej and said. " If you think you need to come in then at anytime then do so but I would like to do it myself. Ok?" He took a deep breath and said, "I he touches you im going to kick his ass." I just had to laugh at my over protective brother. I took a breath and stepped out of my car.

I tapped on the car window to show scotty that I wanted to talk to him. " Hey baby. You want to talk?"

"Yes I do want to talk to you." He looked at me like something was wrong so I continued, " Scotty im sorry but its over between us." By this time taylor, ellie and half the school was here.

His mouth dropped that he was getting dumped by the vanessa cullen that every guy wants to go out with. Then he finally spoke more like yelled, " YOUR BREAKING UP WITH ME!!! NO IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU!"

"Whatever." Then I walked over to taylor and ellie. They gave me huge hugs! For breaking up with him by myself. Well the rest of the day went by a blur. And I was so totally flirting with jake but he didn't mind because he was flirting with me so I gave him my number and he gave me his. So I had a great day!

( SORRY! It took me forever to write this! Plz review!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Jake (V's POV)

Im sitting there in reading the most boring class ever! But then I go a text while the teacher was telling us about the test that is on Friday. It was from tay.

Tay: Hey great job breaking up with scotty! Every guy is talking about how your single again.

V: Lol wow that's sad. Well I have my eyes on a hot jock at the time!

Tay: Wait what who!!! Tell me!

V: Lol its jake the quarter back on the football team!

Tay: HIM! Omg I knew you liked him but isn't he going out with Miranda?

V: Yea but first I need to try to be his friend.

Tay: I thought you guys were friends?

V: We are but I want to be better friends.

Then I got another text. It was jake who seemed really sad today.

Jake: Hey. This class is so depressing!

V: I know! Hey are you ok?

Jake: No not really. 

V: Why whats wrong?

Jake: Promise not to tell any1.

V: Jake everyone knows that I keep secrets I never tell anyone anything. So yes I promise I wont tell.

Jake: Miranda broke up with me today and im also worried about what scotty did to you.

V: Im so sorry that she broke up with you. Wait how did you know. Never mind I know Ej right.

Jake: Thanks and yup. V you don't know how much your brother loves you. He doesn't want to lose his family again but mostly he doesn't want to lose his best friend which is you.

V: I know he's like my over protective brother/father. Im not sure who is worst my dad or my brother. And thanks for worrying about me.

Jake: No problem. Lol don't worry Ej is like the father of the team he yells at us more than the coach.

V: LOL! Yup that's my brother.

Jake: Are you coming to the game?

V: Nope.

Jake: Oh I wish you could come see us lose again.

V: I might come if you or my brother wants me to.

Jake: OF COURSE WE WANT YOU THERE!

V: Lol. Jake im always there cause im the head cheerleader remember.

Jake: Oh yea. Forgot.

V: Well ill cheer you guys on like normal but better go phone is dying.

Jake: Ok.

Then I texted tay back.

V: Sorry jake was texting me.

Tay: Its ok.

V: Ok I know im not to tell anyone this but Miranda broke up with jake!

Tay: Omg! Is he ok?

V: Yea he's just a bit sad that's all!

Before she could answer back the bell had rung so I had to hurry up and get to gym. Oh lovely. I think the best thing about gym is that I have class with jake. After changing I found jake waiting for some one so I went over to him. "Hey jake who are you waiting for you look kinda nervous about it to."

" I was waiting for you actually. I'm not really nervous I just need help with something. That's all."

"Ok what is it?" OMG is he going to ask me out during gym nah! Well we heard the coach tell us to start running so we did and before I could even look I was all of a sudden on the ground. CRAP! Cant I ever do anything in gym without falling. Jake had his hand out to help me up and I took it. Then I said, " ok before I fell you said you wanted to ask me something. Is that right."

"Um yea. I want to ask this girl out but im not sure if she likes me or not can you maybe help me out?"

" Yea sure. Who is this girl?" Now since I was disappointed I was actually a little shock what he said.

" Um she's the captain of the squad."

"Wait im the captain."

He turned so red when I figured that out what he was saying. " So your asking me out?"

" I guess im busted. I understand if you don't want to."

Before I could answer we had to change back to our normal clothes and when I got out the bell rang and he was out the doors. I didn't know what his next class was and my phone dyed on me during gym. But I do have lunch with him and 6th and 7th hour. All during 3rd hour I got in trouble cause I wasn't paying attention at all taylor came up to me and said. " Hey you ok? You always pay attention in band."

" Huh Oh sorry. Im just thinking. Jake asked me out in gym and before I could answer we had to change and the rang once I got out of the locker room."

"Then why don't you text him the answer?"

" My phone is dead and I kinda want to tell him in person." Then I got an idea I went over to my brother since I have every class with him I asked if I could see his phone and he said "yea sure. But why do you need it?"  
"My phone dyed and I need to talk to jake."

"Oh ok. Here you go sis." I said thanks and then texted jake.

V: Hey its v but im texting on Ej's phone at lunch I need to talk to you. Don't worry its not bad at all.

Jake: Ok. Talk to you at lunch. Bye.

I was confused why he said bye but then the bell rang. I gave Ej his phone back then I went to lunch.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw jake walking up to and said, " Hey. Vanessa. You needed to talk to me."

" Yea. I want to give you my answer about what you asked in gym."

" Oh ok."

"Well my answer is well I hope you don't mind having a girlfriend that every guy in the school wants to go out with. Do you?"

I caught him off guard with that way of saying yes and then he said, " I don't care cause the most beautiful girl in school picked me to be here boyfriend. Don't worry I would never treat you like scotty did"

That made me so much better but yet I knew he would never do that to me. Then we walked over to the table I normally sit at. Everyone was there. Taylor sat by joel, joel sat by Ej, ej sat by ellie and ellie sat by me and I saat by jake. Lunch went great. Just like the rest of the day did.

A/N: Sorry its been so long since I updated. My computer has been acting really stupid. So I hope you like it and plz review!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Better Choice (**Ej's POV**)

The last few weeks have been great! I'm going out with my sister's best friend ellie who is so sweet and caring. Its really funny when my sister wont eat at lunch cause normally if we hunt the night before school we wont eat the next day but I do so I don't have to fight with my girlfriend but my sister on the other hand is always getting yelled out so she will go get some chips or an apple just depends on the day. Well 2 weeks ago my sister broke up with her boyfriend scotty but like a day or two later she was going out with my best friend jake. They make such a cute couple but its kinda weird to see my best friend who is really tough on the field but when he's around my sister he's like a different person but its nice to see that my sister has someone who really cares about her which is all I want for my sister and also for her to be healthy and happy. Well its time to get ready for about 10 minutes getting ready I got a text from jake which was odd. Normally he calls me. Jake: Hey dude.

Ej: Hey. Jake: Um just wondering is your sister mad at me cuz she wont answer my texts. That weird my sister not answering Jake's texts. Then I went into her room she was still sleeping and it was 6:50 and we had to leave and ten minutes. I yelled, "VANESSA TIME TO GET UP!" She jumped up so high. When she saw what time it was she ran to her bath room and got ready. Then I texted jake back. Ej: V over slept that's why she didn't answer your texts. Jake: Oh ok. Ill talk to you and school. Ej: Ok. Well once vanessa got ready which made us 5 minutes late. I finally saw ellie. She was wearing a mini skirt that was black with a shirt that was a v neck but not to low it was my favorite color. Blue of course. I didn't see what it said till I got closer it said _I love macaroni and cheese more than my boyfriend! _I just had to laugh at that. Well some days I think its true. Then I went up behind her and gave her a huge hug. She jumped like my sister did this morning and I asked her, " So is that true?" she looked at me then at her shirt and blushed. " Well it depends. If you think its true?" God why does she have to do this to me! I thought not once in my life I could get embarrassed by my girlfriend but I do. Then vanessa came up and started to laugh and I came back to reality. " Oh shut up vanessa." " About what. I was laughing at something ellie told me that you don't know about. Well not yet." What did I not know? " What is it. Tell me!" Then I gave ellie my best puppy eyes. And it worked. " Fine. Well this weekend im able to bring you and vanessa to my farm." COOL! " How is that funny?" I had to ask.

"Men. Its not funny its awesome. I was laughing about you cause you were making hilarious face expressions." Oh crap!

" Was it really that funny babe?" For some reason she blushed at that. Well it could because I never call her that in public.

" Yea. It was funny."

" Yea dude it was you were like making out with air. Oh im sorry ellie I guess Ej here likes the air better than you." I was about to strangle him to the ground when my sister hit him in the back of the head. " Ouch baby you never hit me."

" Well never say never. Cause you never make fun of ellie and Ej they are perfect for each other." Me and ellie both blushed and jake tried to suck up to my sister by saying she looked beautiful today which she did but she knew that he always think that but when he was sorry about it my sister gave in and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, " Well look who is blushing now."

" Oh shut up Ej." They said together. Yup there perfect for each other.

Well the rest of the day was great. Me and ellie are going on a double date with vanessa and jake tonight. We are planning on going to see a movie and dinner. But were not sure on what movie to see nor were we are eating at. I guess the girls will be able to pick those out.

**Vanessa's POV **

Well the past few weeks have been great! Well ellie and my brother are still going out which is awesome but kinda weird cause when they are around each other they are two different people. And I have a boyfriend to its jake. It was kinda fast cause about 2 or 3 three days after breaking up with scotty jake asked me out and I said yes in my evil little way which caught him off guard but he knew me to well and just smiled about my answer which made me smile. But anyway yea me and jake are going out like ellie and Ej are going out. Im so happy!

I was having a great dream….

Dream

" _Hey baby. I missed you so much. I felt like the summer would never end." Said by my true love jake._

" _I know me to. I missed your 6 pack I think the most." I said with a smile but I did miss his 6 pack._

" _Oh thanks babe. Well then I guess what I was going to is ruined now."_

" _What! No please tell me what it is. Baby please!" well before I knew it he was leaning in when I heard WAKE UP VANESSA!_

End of dream

Then I heard it again but this time it was more clear. " VANESSA TIME TO GET UP!" God why does Ej have to ruin everything its only 6:50. WHAT 6:50! OMG I have to get ready. I ran in my bathroom and got ready but I was a little to slow cause we were 5 minutes late. Oh well no big deal. I just had to laugh at Elle's shirt it said, _I love macaroni and cheese more than my boyfriend!_

" Lol ellie. I don't think Ej will like your shirt to much." Well I was right he didn't.

" Oh that great ellie I cant wait. Omg I cant believe I have to call Ej my brother and you call him your boyfriend."

" What are you talking about?"

" Ellie look at him." Well she looked at him and started to laugh then he seemed that he was back from his day dream.

" What's so funny?"

" Something ellie told me that you don't know." I had to tease him. Me and jake are going to give him so much crap about this.

"What is it? Tell me!" Oh ok I love it when he begs.

" Fine. Well this weekend im able to bring you and vanessa to my farm." Ellie always knew how to calm him down. I honestly think she can calm him down better that our uncle jasper can. "How is that funny?"

"Men. Its not funny its awesome. I was laughing about you cause you were making hilarious face expressions." Well they were funny.

" Was it really that funny babe?" Ew! He called my best friend babe!

" Yea dude it was you were like making out with air. Oh im sorry ellie I guess Ej here likes the air better than you." Oh no he didn't say that to her. ok yea maybe but still you don't make fun of ellie and Ej only I can. Then I hit him in the back of the head. " Ouch baby you never hit me." Well that is very true I never do now I feel bad that I hit him.

" Well never say never. Cause you never make fun of ellie and Ej they are perfect for each other." Well they blushed major at that time and jake tried to suck up to me. By saying I look beautiful today and other crap like that. Well I gave in and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek when my brother said, " Look who is blushing now."

We said " Oh shut up Ej." Then he did and the rang and we went our separate ways.

Well the rest of the day was great. Me and jake are going on a double date with ellie and Ej later tonight. We are going to see a movie and go to dinner. But not sure what movie we are going to watch. I guess me and ellie will pick something.

Later that night 

Well its about an hour till me and Ej have to pick up ellie and jake. I just started to get ready. I had to write/type a really long report that's due tomorrow it was good but I could've made it better if I wasn't in a rush.

It took me about half an hour to straighten my hair then I picked out my outfit. Its so cute. Im wearing Jake's jersey with a light pair of skinny jeans with my favorite dark blue converse. When I came out of my room my brother was wearing Elle's favorite shirt which was a tight baby blue shirt. I grabbed my keys and we went to pick them up. Well we picked ellie up first who was wearing pretty much wearing the same thing I was but she had her hair curled not straightened. Then we picked up jake who was wearing a tight dark blue shirt with dark shade blue jeans like my brother.

Once we got there I asked, " Ok what movie are we going to see?" I wanted to see a scary movie and so did ellie. " I guess the girls could pick the movie and me and Ej will get the popcorn and sodas." We all agreed with that. So me and ellie picked _Chucky2. _I hate Chucky but I would be able to be by jake the whole time.

Half way threw the movie I was practically in Jake's lap and ellie was in Ej's lap. Then jake whispered to me, " Do you just want to go?" I just shook my head. Well I looked over at ellie and ej and they were making out. That was some sight I don't want to see again. Then jake made me turn my head and all of a sudden my lips were next to his soft warm lips. Danm he's a great kisser! Well after getting kicked out of the movie since we were making out ellie and ej were kicked out to. So we just went to supper and ate in silence which wasn't a awkward one but it was a conformable one. That was the best night of my life!

A/N: Plz review! 


End file.
